Various medication systems are available that detect medication. However, these systems are limited and may only provide limited alerting abilities or customization of alerts by a user.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method of tracking medication using one or more pressure sensors for determining an amount of medication available and enabling a customized alert to be sent to one or more users based on medication amount.